Heel Turn
by Twistofrhodes
Summary: Another Big Cass one. I'm not sorry.


I grabbed a salad from catering and sat down in front of one of the TVs to watch the segment going on. I'm an interviewer for Monday Night Raw and I'd be interviewing some of the men in this segment during Raw Talk, so I thought it'd be best to know exactly what I'm dealing with. I watched the screen intently as Kurt Angle, The Revival, Enzo Amore, and Big Cass stood in the ring. Even though I worked for the company, I still was a little bit of a fangirl, so I was excited for Cass' upcoming heel turn. A loud "You're damn right I did it," emerged from the screen. I crossed my legs and gulped the slightest bit while watching him yell at Enzo. I found him to be even more attractive than he ever was to me, which believe me, was a lot. I chuckled. "Definite daddy material," I muttered quietly. I was taken aback by Seth Rollins' outburst of laughter. "There's no way you just said that man," he teased.

"Seth, I swear to god, I was only joking, don't say anything," I pleaded. He gave me a thumbs up while bent over in laughter, walking away. I winced and covered my face in embarrassment.

"Hello WWE universe and welcome to Raw Talk! I'm here with the man who just broke up one of the most adored tag teams in the WWE. I welcome my guest tonight, Big Cass," I said with a smile as the camera panned over to Cass.

"So Cass," I began, "what's in store for you after turning on your best friend?" A look of certainty crossed his expression. "I'm going to be a champion. And sweetheart, as for Enzo Amore," he grinned, "he became nothing more to me than deadweight dragging me down."

I was paying hardly any attention to what he was saying, I was just staring at him. His hair was tightly pulled back in a ponytail, as it usually is when he's not wrestling. His black "Sawft" cut off shirt exposed a small glimpse of his torso. As he went on speaking about Enzo in anger, his eyes met mine. I know he was only acting but my god, seeing him all fired up was just so fucking attractive. My legs were now tightly crossed underneath the table, and Cass seemed to take notice. He balled his left hand resting on the table into a fist and licked his lips slightly. I let out a shaky breath before remembering I was on live television. I cleared my throat and turned back to face the camera. "Well, that's all we have for tonight ladies and gentlemen, see you next Monday," I said with a forced smile. Cass stood up and looked down at me.

"Good interview," he smiled before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "meet me by the locker room, Seth Rollins shared some information I found quite intriguing."

I gulped and watched speechless as he walked out. After a few minutes I collected myself and walked over to the locker room where he was standing.

"I'm really sorry Cass," I started, "I was only joking around but it was really inappropriate and-" he stopped me mid apology by pressing his finger to my lips. "Like I said before, I found it intriguing," he said with a smirk. I eyed his seven foot tall body, towering over my five foot tall stature. He chuckled and took my by the hand. "Nobody's around," he said while leading me into the men's locker room.

"So Seth told you I presume," I said while scratching the back of my head.

"I didn't believe him until I saw that little stunt you pulled during our interview. You really thought I wouldn't notice?"

I bit my lip and smirked. "Actually, I was hoping you would," I confessed. Cass chuckled and cocked an eyebrow. His entire aura was so utterly enticing. He suddenly picked me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. His lips crashed into mine and he began roughly kissing me, grasping a fistful of my hair. He massaged his tongue against mine and continued kissing me sloppily before setting me down on the shelf of one of the showers. He pulled back and threw his shirt to the side, leaving him in only his small attire, his bulge showing through. "Shirt off," he ordered. I grinned and slowly pulled my black crop top over my head. He smirked and our lips fused again. The feel of his tongue pressed up against mine left me thirsting for more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he quickly pulled away from the kiss. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. "You'll touch me when I say you can touch me," he asserted. I nodded and began pulsating with desire as he pulled my skirt down to my ankles. He proceeded to unhook my bra and throw it to the side. He left a trail of kisses starting from my collarbones down to my lower abdomen, stopping there to tease me. He pulled my already soaked panties off and dropped them to the floor. "That's what I like to see. You're already soaked," he said, "and I'm just getting started."

"Cass," I said followed by a shaky breath, "just fuck me already." I said, growing impatient. He smirked. "Be patient babygirl," he seduced before kissing my neck. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as he slowly descended down to my heat. He ran his tongue across my slit and I went to touch him, but he quickly pinned my wrists back up without removing his mouth from me. He sucked on my clit as I let out loud moans. He stood back up and took off his singlet, exposing his erect member. He took me in his arms and pinned me up against the lockers, my legs still wrapped around him. I could feel him brushing up against my entrance before shoving himself inside me. I arched my back and smacked my palms on the top of the locker. He thrusted quickly, getting deeper with each stroke. He grabbed my arms and placed them on his shoulders, giving me the okay to finally touch him. Our moans pierced the atmosphere along with the sound of my back banging against the lockers over and over again. "Scream my name so that everyone out there can hear," he ordered.

"Cass! Holy fuck!" I screamed out followed by a loud moan.

'Good girl," he said with a smirk. He pulled out for a moment and began teasing me with his fingers, reminding me by comparison how much better his tumescent manhood felt. He pulled out his two fingers and licked my juices off of them. He again thrusted into me roughly as I desperately clawed at his back. My moans grew louder as I screamed his name out, and he groaned against my neck. "Cass," I moaned breathily, "I'm close."

"Show, don't tell," he said as he put his mouth on my breast, swirling his tongue around the nipple. I screamed his name once more as a result of the combination of reactions he caused throughout my body. I reached my climax and Cass removed his mouth from my chest to look at me.

"You're gonna take me right down your throat, is that clear?" He whispered in my ear with a tone that sent chills down my spine. I nodded. I let my feet fall to the floor so I was standing while he pulled out of me, and I immediately dropped to my knees as an invitation for him to shove himself down my throat. He let out a loud groan and grasped my hair as he came down my esophagus. He pulled away from me and smiled.

"So, definite daddy material?" He teased while putting his clothes back on. I laughed and shook my head while reaching for my clothes. "Shut up," I responded as my cheeks flushed red.

"You couldn't," he said with a wink before we walked out of the locker room. As I expected, Seth was standing by the door, staring at me and Cass.

"Thanks Seth," I said, leaving him with his mouth agape.


End file.
